


Let's try something

by lojo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Rings, Edging, Established Relationship, Hinata is a horny disaster, M/M, Ushijima is a Good Boyfriend, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, i don't want to look at this anymore please just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Hinata suggests something new for Valentine's Day and who is Ushijima to resist?





	Let's try something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupofkoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/gifts).



> Sorry it's late for Valentine's day! I restarted this piece three times because I couldn't decide on a premise I liked, and I'm so out of practice writing smut. Only one way to fix that. I better write some more.
> 
> Thank you to Cici for beta reading and Jess for your very convincing incentive to finish and post.

It’s valentine's day. Ushijima knew he should have gotten his gifts earlier, should have planned ahead but he didn’t. So he ventured out at the last minute to find something appropriate for Hinata while the shorter male was out, likely doing the same thing as Ushijima. 

Ushijima had fussed and dithered over what to get Hinata, the boy who was gloriously happy with anything. Flowers on their own felt trite, chocolate wasn’t quite right either. He felt stupid, suddenly, for not knowing what sweets Hinata liked. He liked steamed buns but they’re not even close to being romantic. 

He ended up getting a chocolate rose wrapped in red foil, and a card with a short note inside. It wasn't nearly enough to convey how he felt about Hinata but Ushijima preferred to express his affection through action than words. The card felt right. The rose was acceptable, and then on the way home Ushijima passed a toy store. He hadn’t been planning on drifting inside but he found a small item he thought was perfect.

A small teddy bear, soft and fuzzy, its mouth sewn into a wide smile. It made Ushijima think of Hinata and he knew he had to get it. 

Was it too much? It was probably too much, but Hinata would love it anyway.  
He wondered what Hinata got for him. 

-

Hinata jumped on him as soon as he got home, excited to see Ushijima as if it had been years since they parted and not mere hours. It was always like this, Hinata was always happy to see him and it made Ushijima smile. 

“Happy Valentines day!” Hinata said, and Ushijima said the same, and handed over the gifts he had.  
Hinata liked the bear, as Ushijima hoped he would, and he liked the card. When he passed over the chocolate Hinata wasted no time in ripping the foil off. 

“Did you get me anything?” Gift-giving wasn’t something Ushijima thought he’d enjoy, but when Hinata brought up Valentine’s day as an excuse to exchange presents he liked the idea. He was keen to find out what Hinata got him. 

Hinata looked up, a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He’d already eaten the rose. The idea of savouring the chocolate never crossed his mind, and Ushijima was smiling again. Hinata could be so childish sometimes. 

“Yes, I have something for you!” 

Hinata put the card and the bear aside and pulled something out of his bag. He held it aloft for Ushijima to examine it. 

“I want to try something.” 

When Hinata said this to him, Ushijima was intrigued. He had his suspicions about what it was, and then Hinata confirmed when he said, “It’s a cock ring.” 

“And.. you want to wear it?”

“No, you wear it, and it’s your turn for some edging, okay?” 

They’d tried edging once before, and it hadn’t lasted very long. Hinata had no patience for being teased and ended up yelling at Ushijima to let him finish after Ushijima sucked him to near completion and pulled off at the last minute. It had been… unsuccessful, to say the least. 

Ushijima looked at the unassuming black rubber ring between Hinata’s fingers, then to Hinata’s eager expression, and felt his lips tug up in a smile. He was so weak for Hinata’s enthusiasm, and he could never, ever resist his boyfriends’ desires. 

“Okay, let’s try it.” Hinata wouldn’t suggest something unless he thought it would feel good, for the both of them. 

“Yay! I knew you’d agree!” The redhead cheered, throwing his hands in the air and then wrapping them around Ushijima’s waist. 

“This is your Valentine’s gift to me?” Ushijima looked down at Hinata and was sure his cheeks showed a light blush. 

“Yep.” Hinata wasn’t embarrassed at all, and he looked at Ushijima with a grin. 

There it was, that infectious smile directed up at him, the unadulterated joy. It’s what Ushijima could never get enough of, one of the reasons he loved Hinata. Ushijima wasn’t particularly given to expressions of emotion but that never stopped Hinata from showing enough for the two of them.  
It was so easy to please his boyfriend, and even easier to agree to his requests. They were always pleasurable, and the payoff was always worth it. 

“I heard it’ll make you last longer, and it feels really good.” He couldn’t stay still, and was starting to tug Ushijima toward the bedroom. 

“Trust me. It’ll be fun!” 

Hinata directed Ushijima to strip and sit on the edge of the bed, and Ushijima tried not to snort. It was always like this in the bedroom. He did whatever Hinata wanted, how could he not? 

Hinata stood between Ushijima’s spread legs. 

Like this, with Ushijima seated and Hinata standing, they were almost the same height. 

Ushijima tugged on the edge of Hinata’s shirt.  
“Why aren’t you taking your clothes off? I don’t love being the only one naked.”

Hinata gave an exasperated huff and tugged his shirt off. 

“Just wait! This is about you right now.” 

He leaned in close and grabbed Ushijima’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. He tilted his face to the side, eyes slipping closed as he pressed his lips against Ushijima’s.

Ushijima’s hands landed on Hinata’s sides, slipping down to circle his waist. He was always warm and all encompassing and it sent a shiver up Hinata’s spine. He felt Ushijima smile against his lips and he opened his mouth, tongue licking at his lips. One of Ushijima’s hands moved down again and cupped Hinata’s ass through his shorts, squeezing.  
Hinata hummed a moan, he was getting turned on. 

They parted and Hinata loved Ushijima’s hazy eyed look, his lips red and spit-shiny. He was normally so reserved and serious, but he was so hot like this. Anyway. Kissing Ushijima was lovely and all but Hinata had other things in mind. 

Hinata dropped to his knees and looked at Ushijima with a serious expression, now full of business. 

“Just relax,” he said. 

Ushijima was half-hard with anticipation, had been so since Hinata pushed him into the bedroom with that hungry look. 

Hinata held Ushijima’s dick and rolled the rubber ring down the shaft. He looked up, his breath washing over Ushijima’s cock.  
“Is it too tight?” 

“Hmm.” Ushijima looked down at the cockring on the base of his dick, nestled against this thick pubes. It was a solid pressure but not uncomfortably so. “It’s okay.” 

“Good,” Hinata said, smiling up at him as he took Ushijima’s cock in hand again. He kissed the tip, and took the length into his mouth as far as he could and sucked to coax it into full hardness. Hinata’s hand came up to fist the length that he couldn't take, jerking him off while his head bobbed up and down. 

Hinata couldn’t deepthroat without gagging but he did his best to take as much of the length as he could, throat convulsing as he gagged. Nope, he couldn’t do it. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he dragged off the length, tongue flicking against the underside of Ushijima’s cock head. 

Ushijma grunted, a hand shot to Hinata’s head in warning of his impending orgasm. Ushijima’s cock twitched in his mouth, and Hinata pulled off. He worked his jaw, sucking Ushijima’s dick was hard work. 

“That was fast. You okay?” Hinata only felt a little bad for edging his boyfriend like this. 

Ushijima had a pronounced frown at being left high and dry like that, but nodded.  
“Yes.”

Hinata did it again, kissing along Ushijima’s length, licking and sucking. Drool was running down his chin but he was working his hardest to pleasure Ushijima, tongue flicking against the underside of his cockhead, lips forming a tight pressure as he sucked. 

The cockring made it easier for Ushijima to hold his orgasm at bay but- he wanted to, bad. He could see why Hinata reacted the way he did when their situation was reversed and Ushijima was the one teasing Hinata. 

After a bit of maneuvering Hinata had Ushijma on his back and he finally stripped off. A bottle of lube was pressed into Ushijima’s hand and Hinata was straddling his thighs, his back facing Ushiijma so he turned to look over his shoulder. 

Ushijima’s thighs were huge, solid muscle, and it meant Hinata had to spread his thighs wide just to straddle the guy. This wasn’t a problem, he was flexible enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it did mean his ass was spread wide. 

“You shaved,” Ushijima said, mild surprise coloured his features. 

“Yeah, today’s a special day.” Hinata shook his ass, his face was flushed. “C’mon, hurry up” 

Ushijima didn’t spend long spreading lube over his length, teasing at Hinata’s hole when he was stopped. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” 

Ushijima doubted it but Hinata was impatient. 

Hinata teased him, rolling his hips back to grind the cleft of his ass along Ushijima’s length. The lube made everything slick and it was easy for Hinata to grind himself against the underside of Ushijima’s dick. 

Hinata had to stop for a moment, breathing harshly. It would suck if he came too soon, even though he wasn’t the one about to go through the torture of edging he was getting way too excited. Trying new things always had this effect on him. 

 

Ushijima’s warm hands grabbed at him, thumb running down his crack to press against his hole.  
Hinata squawked, twitching against the contact. He arched his back, inviting Ushijima to touch him more. He didn’t mind being fingered but he got bored of it quickly, he wiggled his hips and made a noise of complaint. 

“Fuck me already!” He said in a whiny voice. 

“You’re so impatient.” 

 

Ushijima steadied him with a hand on his waist, bringing his knees up slightly so Hinata had something to lean forward against as he sank down on Ushijima’s length. Always thoughtful.  
This would only work as long as his legs would support him but god, Hinata had stamina to spare. 

Watching himself press into Hinata’s ass was a delight he’d never get tired of.  
Hinata moaned and wiggled, relaxing himself so he could sink down as much as he could on Ushijima’s dick, then he stopped, pulling back up. He sank back down again, taking a little more of the length and continued until he bottomed out. He sat for a moment, and Ushijima squeezed his hips. 

“Hurry up”

Ushijima was so turned on, had been turned on for so long he was started to get angry as Hinata continued to tease him. His fingers twisted in the sheets and he grit his teeth. He could do this, Ushijima was strong, he was the strongest guy he knew. And Hinata wanted this. 

Hinata lifted back up.  
“Now who’s impatient?” he asked, smug tone quickly turning into a yelp when Ushijima held on to Hinata’s hips and guided him down, fucking up into him at the same time Hinata lowered himself until he was fully seated. 

Hinata’s thighs were tensed. Shit.  
“Was that okay?”

“Mhm” Hinata answered in a breathy voice. 

-

Every time Ushijima thought he was getting close Hinata was quick to stop bouncing on his cock. He turned to look over his shoulder.  
“Don’t finish yet!” 

How many times had he reached the edge of orgasm now, three, four? It was more than Ushijima had ever bothered trying for in his life. 

“Keep going!” 

Ushijima’s whole body felt warm and he was sweating from the exertion. He was ready to blow and Hinata’s encouragements weren’t helping. 

“I- I can’t anymore.” 

“Then come already.”

Hinata ground down one last time and tingling shot through his dick as he finally, finally came. 

That had been the longest and most intense orgasm of his life and he felt completely boneless against the mattress. 

Hinata pulled off him and leaned over Ushijima’s chest. He raised his hand to reveal the mess on his fingers. He jerked himself off when Ushijima hadn’t noticed. 

 

“When did you-?”

“Just now.” 

“That was hard work for me, you know. You’re so big and it’s really hard to hold off.” 

Hinata rolled the little rubber ring off Ushijima’s oversensitised dick and looked up, meeting Ushijima’s gold eyes with a grin as if he wasn’t the embodiment of evil. 

“Wow, that was a lot of come!” 

“Thanks.” 

“Wanna try using this again?” He held the dirty ring up and Ushijima viewed it with a mix of interest and distaste. 

“No,” Ushijima said, then he sighed, scrubbed his eyes. “Maybe. Yes?”

Hinata’s fingertips traced along the skin of Ushijima’s belly.  
“Wanna go again?”

“Already?”  
Hinata was always eager and had the sex drive of a teenager. 

“I need a nap,” he shifted, the feeling of lube and some of his own cum decorating his crotch was not pleasant, “and a shower.”

“Shower first, you can sleep later. It’s not even night time yet.” 

Hinata tugged at his arm, slipping off the bed and pulling Ushijima with him. Ushijima groaned, and allowed himself to be pulled along by Hinata. 

“I feel gross too, you know.”

Ushijima was serious about wanting a nap but Hinata wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“We haven’t tried shower sex for a while” Hinata continued. 

“You slipped over last time.”

“Yeah, but it was really good until that happened.” 

Yes, it was always like this with Hinata.


End file.
